Squash Banana
by INeedADifferentName
Summary: So, anyone remember that one time, from the movie, where Tai barfed on Sora's helmet? Well, I thought I'd do a small one-shot of it. I tried making it funny, but I guess only reviews and such will help me determine that. Note: This story came out of the blue.


**No, do not ask me where I came up with this. I was simply doing nothing (literally) when this song popped into my head. I don't know why. I don't even like it. Anyways, I know the chronology of the song won't match the event, but who cares. In this one-shot, it does. Disclaimer: I do Not own Digimon, nor the lyrics mentioned here. Which, by the way, if I did own Digimon, my goodness would things change. I mean, I could make Palmon into Rosemon, Garudamon into Phoenixmon, MegaKabuterimon into HerculesKabuterimon and Zudomon into MarineAngemon or Vikemon, whichever. Also, I'd make a second season canon for the fourth season. I don't know, replace the four missing elements with actual people or something.**

* * *

_Squash Banana, squash banana, squash banana. _No? Squash?_ Squash Banana, squash banana, squash banana. _No? Squash? Reverse. _Squash banana, squash banana, squash banana. _No? Squash?_ Squash Banana, squash banana, squash banana. _No? Squash?

"Tai, stop playing that stupid song," Sora screamed. She was busy typing away at her laptop, trying to finish the last of both their essays.

"What?" he remarked. He had been standing by the stereo, purposely rewinding and forwarding the song on his iTouch. "Again," he cried.

"No—," Sora began, but was interrupted by a loud song.

_Squash Banana, squash banana, squash banana. _No? Squash? _Squash Banana, squash banana, squash banana. _No? Squash? Reverse. _Squash banana, squash banana, squash banana. _No? Squash?_ Squash Banana, squash banana, squash banana. _No? Squash?

"Tai, what the hell are you saying?" she remarked, while placing the laptop on top of the nearby coffee table.

"Just, No? and Squash," he replied. He was singing along to the song, purposely distorting its lyrics. Looking at his iTouch, he was ready to reverse the chorus again.

"Don't," she fumed, while pointing a pen at him. 'I'll throw this," she warned, while readying the pen on its fine point.

He smirked, while biting his lower lip. He made an expression, while slowly inching in his index finger to the, "Play," button.

"Don't," she warned again, this time raising her voice, while standing.

His smirk turned into a small grin, while he placed a hand over his chin. "Oh," he laughed, then biting the top part of his tongue, as it stuck out.

"Tai, I'm warning you. If you play that stupid song again, I- I," she looked around, finding the perfect thing to threaten him with. "I won't do your essay," she warned again.

He looked at her, noting the stern expression on her face. Sighing, he caved. "Okay," he breathed, while shying away from the stereo.

She smiled. "That's better." Feeling victorious, she sat back down on the couch, placing the computer back on her lap. Several minutes passed, while she was attentive and focused on her work. Her surroundings, oblivious to her once more.

Tai, bored from waiting for her to finish, looked at the stereo once more, his fingers making small iffy movements. He could see it, the iTouch's call to be played. It screamed at him, luring him in, onto impending doom. He could feel his heartbeat go faster, as he inched his fingers closer to it. Slowly, he tapped the smart-phone, noting the giant play button at the center. Feeling his nerves tense, he began to reach, but stopped when a voice shouted at him.

"Tai, what did I tell you?" Sora bellowed. She was standing again, this time walking over to where he lay.

Before, she could come closer, he readied his hand, his finger only a few millimeters away. He smirked at Sora, while she stood still, her hands raised.

"Don't," she warned again. "Tai, I'm telling you right now—," she pointed at him.

He grinned again, while biting his tongue. Then, he did the irreversible— he clicked the screen.

_Squash Banana, squash banana, squash banana_, the music played.

"Tai," she screamed, this time charging at him.

He got up quickly, running around the living room while she chased him. He was singing along to the song, in its distortion once more.

_Squash Banana, squash banana, squash banana. _No? Squash?_ Squash Banana, squash banana, squash banana. _No? Squash? Reverse. _Squash banana, squash banana, squash banana. _No? Squash?_ Squash Banana, squash banana, squash banana. _No? Squash?

He stopped every now and then to say, "No? Squash," before running again. Tai and Sora spent that afternoon of their lives running around until he finally grew sick and vomited on her helmet, which had been nearby, when he collapsed.

It was a story that can be heard from ages later, and the moment when a love was destroyed— forever.

* * *

**Yes, I know. This was stupid. I don't even... I won't begin to explain this. Any who, please review (not PM) to help this, since it won't be updated. Also, I might take it down some time, cause' this story is weird. **


End file.
